UWCCC Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program Summary Co-Leaders: Hasan Mukhtar and Amy Trentham-Dietz PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cancer Prevention & Control (CPC) Program spans basic, clinical, and population science to identify effective approaches to reduce the burden of cancer for patients, their families, and communities through improved prevention, early detection, and survival. In support of this overarching goal, the CPC program has defined three thematic aims. Theme 1: Identify promising chemopreventive targets and agents to test in clinical trials. Members build on a comprehensive integrated understanding of agents that decrease the incidence of cancer or its progression to clinically significant disease through drug development and clinical testing. Theme 2: Identify and implement effective approaches to reduce tobacco-related cancers. Members conduct intervention studies of innovative tobacco cessation approaches and lead observational cohort studies of real-world smoking patterns. Research focuses on underserved and minority populations since these are the same groups among whom the prevalence of smoking is greatest. Theme 3: Identify new strategies to improve the delivery of cancer care. Members identify effective approaches for delivering cancer screening and diagnostic tests and cancer therapies. CPC members are using innovative simulation modeling, bioinformatics, and multidisciplinary teams to improve the early detection of cancer; to leverage insights obtained through analysis of large databases to test approaches for improving access to guideline- concordant clinical care; and to incorporate patient-centered outcomes. CPC projects directly address the priorities present in the UWCCC catchment area and support reduction in cancer health disparities. The CPC Program has 33 members in 14 departments and 4 schools/colleges. Since 2012, CPC members have published 776 peer-reviewed manuscripts (25% intra-programmatic, 22% inter-programmatic). PIs were responsible for $11.1 million (direct costs) overall in peer-reviewed grant funding, with 60%, $6.7 million from NCI. Recent programmatic changes include new leadership, Dr. H. Mukhtar and Dr. A. Trentham-Dietz, and increased focus on interventions to reduce cancer and cancer risks in our communities. The CPC Program supports inter- and intra-programmatic interaction through pilot grants, seminars and retreats, a strong mentorship program, and collaborative working groups. Guided by strategic planning, priorities for the CPC program over the next 5 years include emphasizing cross-aim collaborations, building on existing momentum in health services research, and translational disparities research addressing needs in the UWCCC catchment area.